Spiced Up
by carissa101
Summary: Len is the best looking guy in school and slept with almost every girl in school except for his sister. Rin loves her brother to but wished he would stop sleeping around. What happen when someone else tries to give Len's Rin spice? Will he give up his playboy ways? Or will this spiced up jerk lose his sister's love forever?
1. Chapter 1

Miku rolled over to see her lover getting dress and ready to leave. After one of their sessions. She loved him and hated to see him leave her. She wanted him to stay while so they could talk.

"Len" she whispered "Don't go." She said pulling on his arm.

"MIKU WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME!" Len Yelled. It scared her when he screamed so hid her head under the blanket.

"Stupid whore." Len said just loud enough for Miku to hear him.

Len was the best-looking guy in school and all the girls want the him. He had sex with just about every girl school. Well expect for his twin sister Rin but that didn't he did want to do her.

Len left Miku dorm and walked passed Rin. He heard her giggle.

"Rin is everything alright?" he asked in a sweet voice he only used with his sister. He open her door to she her on the floor looking at a book. It was album of her and Len when they were younger.

"Who was today?" she asked without looking up at him. It annoyed her that he spelt with almost every girl in school excluding Neru her best friend, because he would never do that. The truth is Len over ready did do it with Neru twice, but threat Neru not to tell Rin ever.

"Damn it Rin, why do you have to put me on the spot." Len thought

"Let me guess." Rin said "Miku."

Len nod yes.

"Len why do you sleep around so much?" said Rin looking at her brother. Ever since their parents died, they have been together but now Len is a completely different person.

"Don't blame me girls push themselves on me, and can't say no.," said Len. Rin didn't believe his excuse.

"Len it makes me sad to see you like that." Rin said.

"I know." He whispered. Rin heard him and decide to change the subject.

"Guess who is coming back?" Rin said

"Who." Len said

"Mikuo." Rin said excitedly

"Oh great that dumb bastard is coming back. Why doesn't he just stay where he is." Len thought

"He called me today. He'll be back by Friday." Said Rin

"Oh great." Len said with sarcasm. Rin didn't notice.

"What you looking at?" Len said

"An album of when we were little kids." said Rin

Len sat down next to her. "I remember that." Len said , pointing to a picture of the two of them in matching pikachu costume for halloween.

"We looked so cute." Rin said

" You still look cute ." Len said. Rin blushed. Len thought it was cute when she blushed.

"Oh stop it Len." She said smiling. Len loved her smile it was so hypnotizing.

Len felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He decide it was time to go back to he own room.

"I got to go Rin." He said getting up

"Ok, Good Night" she said give him a kiss on the cheek. His skin tingled Rin touched always did that to him.

"Good Night Rin." He said closing her door.

He walked to dorm think about him and Rin in their young years and how close they use to be.

When he got back to his dorm he checked to see who texted him. It was Luka

**Are you still on for tomorrow**

Len texted back

**Yeah I am**

"**Ok meet at my room. After class **" Luka replied back

" Luka wants some of my spice." he thought

Len sat in his room thinking about how girls love. Rin was waiting for Neru to come.

"Rin." said Neru

" Yeah." said Rin

" You texted me and said you have something to ask me." said Neru

"Yeah I do." said Rin "Have you had sex with Len?" she asked innocently smiling.

Neru pondered for a moment. Len told her not to tell but Rin was asking. " Yeah my days saturday afternoon." Neru said laughing.

Rin got up a slapped Neru across the face. "You stupid bitch." she yelled tears came out her eyes.

Neru looked stunned " Rin." she said but RIn ran out the room.

"Even Neru my best friend." she thought

She ran to her brother's room to confront him. " Len." she said knocking on the door.

Len opened his door to find his sister crying.

"Len how could you." she said "How could you sleep with my best friend."

"Damn how she find out. Damn it Neru that stupid whore is going to pay for making Rin cry." He thought taking his crying sister in his arms.

"I'm sorry Rin." He said squeezed her in his arms

"No your not." Rin said trying to get out of his grip but he just squeezed her hard.

"Yes I am." he said

" If you were you stop sleeping around." she said

"Rin you know I can't." he said

"Yes you can if you love me you would."

"Rin I love but i can't do that." he said letting go of her.

"Len for one week can you stop sleeping around." said

Len ponder for a moment may if he sleep around and made sure Rin didn't find it would turn out good.

"Alright Rin I'll try but not promising anything." he said to her

"Ok I know you can do." she said smiling. Len was happy that she was smiling again.

Rin walked back to her room and a open the door to find Neru was still there.

"Rin I'm sorry." she said

RIn looked in her eyes, they were red so she knew she had been crying.

"If I can forgive Len then I guess I can forgive my best friend." she thought

"It ok I forgive you." she said

Neru ran up and hugged her. " Thank you Rin. I love you." she said

"I love you too, but don't ever do that again." Rin said

Neru nodded.

After Neru left, Rin sat on her bed think of a way to reward Len if held his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I change to rating to Mature just for a heads up. That just a little steamy things happening in this chapter. I don't own any of the Vocaloids. And again hope you enjoy. Thanks you for the support. **

"Beep,Beep." said the alarm a set finger than came crashing down on the snooze button. Rin yawned before pulling off her blanket and doing a couple of morning walk in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She then pulled out her uniform that was fresh and crisp for the new day. She then did her makeup not that she needed it. Finally she left her dorm room to go the cafeteria for breakfast. As usual Len was surround by a bunch of giggling girls. Rin rolled her eyes and went into the breakfast line. She tooked the usual cold cereal. She then sat down at the table were Len was and began to eat. She wished just once she could eat in peace without those retarded girls surrounding her brother.

"Are you ok Rin you looked angry." Len said drawing attention to Rin in who was letting her emotions show. Rin had just got done eating and instead of answering him left the table without a word.

Len shrugged his shoulders and thought"she might just be on her period." and went back to flirting with the girls. Rin went to class wondering if Len had forgotten his promise. WHen Rin finally got to class she sat down in her usual place. There was no one in class except for her and a quiet girl name Momo. The 5 minute bell rang and the hall filled with student who didn't want to be tardy. Len arrived to class along with his posse of girls following behind him. He sat himself in the back of the class. Katio his best friend walked in and high five Len on his way to his seat. Finally the last bell rang and everyone was in class except for Neru. Rin began to worry.

"Did she not come to class because of what happened?" Rin wondered. Her worries washed away when she saw Neru walk in to class with a tardy slip. Neru sat down next to Rin and smiled and Rin smiled back. The first half of class Len did his usual class clown antics with Katio. The teacher treated them to be quit or she would bring in the dean. They shut up quickly. The dismissal bell rang and Len was the only left in the hallway by class. Suddenly Lily a tall model like blond walked towards Len. Lily pulled Len hand as whispered in his ear "You know what day it is?" Len smiled followed her to her room.

Lily didn't wait for Len to take control, Lily pushed him inside the room, pressed him against the wall, then with one hand pulled him down and with her other hand undid his pants. Len grunted and lifted Lily. She wrapped her legs around him. He then threw her on the bed and ripped off her clothes and slipped in. The room was silent except of the rasp of their breathing, and slapping of flesh against flesh. Len thrusted hard so Lily could feel every inch of his rigid penis to feel him filling her. The air was so thick and hot they could hardly breathe. Len found that spot deep within, his flesh hitting again and again and again. The slow wave washed over Lily making her tremble, twitch. And still Len drove his flesh into her deeper and deeper as his breathing became harsh, and his tempo more urgent. Lily came with him, his warmth spilling into her as his body went against her's. Len clasped beside Lily panting then he got up and zipped up his pants.

"Same time next week." Lily said with a satisfied smile. Len nodded and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Rin was in her doing homework when she heard a her phone ring. She had got a message. it was from Mikuo it said ;

_Hey Rin guess what? I'm coming back to school. I'm done study abroad in Europe. I've missed you hope to see you soon. :)_

Rin heart skipped a beat. Mikuo coming back. Mikuo was a good friend of her's. he has been there through the thick and thin. She wanted to run and tell Len but she was still a little mad at him for what he did. Rin let out a sigh. She was tried with all the drama with Len. All he did was sleep around with girls without thinking about how she felt.

"Hopeful things will get better." she said to herself

Len peeked his head into her room.

"Hey Rin." he said walking in.

"Hey." Rin said monotonously.

"Rin are you still mad?" Len asked in a sweet voice making Rin heart melt. She could never stay mad at him for long.

"No, just tired." Rin said looking up at him.

"Tired of what?" Len questioned her

"Tired of you and all those stupid girls you hang around with." Rin snapped

"Rin can we not do this." Len said angrily

"We wouldn't have to do it if you keep your promise." Rin said to Len

"I am keeping my promise." Len lied.

"Ok I'm sorry I love you Len." Len answered

"Ok I..." Len stopped he could never say those words. Rin knew this and finished for him " Love you."

"Len why can't you say those simple words?" Rin asked him

"I don't know." Len said looking at her.

"Len I have to tell you something." Rin stated

"What?" was Len answer

"Mikuo coming back." RIn told her.

Those three words just killed Len heart. He hated Mikuo guts the only word he could get out was, "What!"


End file.
